


Forgive Me

by Velerian



Series: Kinkmeme prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Obviously what will happen in Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velerian/pseuds/Velerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<br/>While hearing John's speech at his grave from distance, Sherlock decides he can't go through with this anymore and walks up to John before having a breakdown himself, tearfully begging him to forgive him.<br/>http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/15253.html?thread=81337749#t81337749</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

Sherlock had projected a two year separation, possibly longer, before he could safely return from the dead and into the arms of his landlady, Friend, and Inspector. This visit to the cemetery had merely been a slight detour before making his way to the continent. He had wanted to see them one last time, out of sentiment.  
  
What he hadn't expected, was to hear such a heartfelt speech come out of his stolid military doctor. The last line especially, had him sniffling ever so softly to himself perhaps fifty feet away. The words, heartening though they were, were not what changed his mind. The set of his shoulders and the military slant of his about face sent Sherlock hurtling towards him without thought.   
  
He hurled himself at Johns legs, wrapping his long arms about his knees and valiantly hiding his unseemly tears from his only friend.   
  
"SHERLOCK!" John shouted at him, trying to take his legs back and sounding as if one of Sherlock's experiments had eaten through the kitchen pipes again. Sherlock smiled despite himself. Being dead was highly overrated, really. He'd much rather have John.


End file.
